spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 101: Kheldell and Carnath Roadhouse
=Kapitola 101: Kheldell and Carnath Roadhouse= Deekin prosí Kormaca o doprovod na jeho cestě do Leilonu, kde se podle všeho má vyskytovat Volothamp Geddarm, slavý autor cestopisů a průvodců nebezpečnými místy. Kormac se rychle přepne do Quest Givera a na úkol s Deekinem vyšle Alex, Daggera a Jonaha, kterého pověří dalším úkolem a to odnesem nefritové sošky. Deekinovo vedení skupiny je poněkud netradiční, o vše se hrají kostky, které naštěstí u skupiny mají úspěch. Alex je díky nim zvolena vůdcem skupiny a volí kratší cestu která povede skrze Mere of Dead Men. Hrdinové sbalí zásoby a vyrazí na cestu. Cesta je vede kolem Westwoodu. Cestou jsou přepadeni kmenem Uthgardů. Uthgardts - kolektivní název pro lidské barbarské kmeny uctívající boha jménem Uthgar. Jmenovitě kmen Losa. Dagger vyzve jejich vůdce na duel. Náčelník kmene přijímá a pokládá svou rohatou helmu na zem jako cenu za vítězství v duelu. Uthgardt Elk Tribe Warrior Duel dopadne velice těsně. Dagger padá k zemi a náčelník nad ním vydrží stát jen o vteřinku déle aby dokázal že vyhrál, pak se sesune k obrovi na zem. Po boji začne lehčí nedorozumění při kterém Alex dokonce vzedá helmu náčelníka barbarů, ale nakonec se žádná šarvátka nekoná a skupina dorazí bezpečně do Kheldellu, nové vesnice na severu Westwoodu. Kheldell stojí na místě bývalého Charwoodu, s hradem Jhareg za zády. Malá skupina Druidů hlídá tuto osadu specializovanou v kácení dřeva. Dřevorubci nabídnou Společnosti možnost přespání za pomoc a tak Jonah a ostatní začínají tahat dříví. Dagger nosí téměř celé stromy najednou. Nakonec všichni upadnou v zasloužený spánek. V noci se při Daggerově hlídce ozývají podivné zvuky od brány a ostatní muži z osady se tam začínají sbíhat. Dagger přibudí Jonaha a sám vyrazí k bráně. Zde několik lukostřelců odhání Jackalwery. Dagger sám se přidá do obrany osady a jednoho z šakalodlaků zabije svou obrovskou palicí. Jackalwere Jonah s Alex přibíhají když už je po boji a Dagger je rychle informuje o tom co se zde stalo než všichni znovu usínají. Dalšího dne, za stáleho hraní kostek, cestuje skupina mezi severními a jížními sword mountains. Cestou Jonah sleduje skupinu ogrů vylézající z nedaleké jeskyně. Na večer dorážejí k poslední zastávce před Mere of the Dead Men. Carnath Roadhouse je veliká stavba která stojí na konci staré cesty z Waterdeepu do Neverwinteru. Pohled dolů z kopce však ukazuje že se staví cesta nová. V Roadhousu stavitelé nechávají svoje zásoby a jejich nová cesta vede několik mil na sever až mizí v mlžném oparu močálů. Z jihu se ke Carnathu blíží malá karavana. Je vedena mužem v šedém, tvoří jí tři voly s plným nákladem a čtveřice sellswordů. Cestou dolů skupina hovoří o důležitosti Duelů a Alex nesouhlasí. Potom se mladá dívka ptá, jestli jim Kormac dal instrukce co mají dělat v případě že uvidí kultistu. Dagger i Jonah se ptají jestli nějakého vidí a Alex jim místo odpovědi ukazuje na přicházející muže. Dragon Cultist Ani jeden z mužů převlek nepoznávají ale Alex je informuje o tom že se jedná o Cult Draka. Jak to dořekne otočí se Jonah a plným hlasem říká: “Co tu chce někdo z Kultu Draka?” To muže zaskočí. “A vy jste?” “Společnost!” “Ještě jsem neviděl aby někdo tak lehce zahodil svou výhodu.” řekne pomalu muž zatímco tasí svůj meč. Dagger zakřičí něco o tom že ho vyzývá na duel a pak vyběhne k němu. Alex přivezvedne obočí a sleduje jak Dagger proběhne kolem muže a jde bojovat s jeho Sellswordy kteří mezitím nabili kuše. Muž se usměje a jeho čepel zazáří ledem. “To Vám není divné že tuto karavanu doprovázím sám?” Jonah, který vidí sílu mužova meče se otočí na Alex, omluví se a pak použije kouzlo compelled duel. Deekin, Alex a hlavně Dagger mezitím zbavují Jonaha duelujícího s kultistou ostatních banditů. Jonah se až překvapivě drží, kombinace kouzel kterou na sebe používá ho drží ve stavu těsně před smrtí. Když to vypadá že byho už muž zabít ozve se za jeho zády hlas. “Co se to tu děje?!” Jonah se otočí aby viděl velkého půl orka a čtveřici mužů s kušemi na ochozech Roadhousu. Jonah se otočí na kutlistu a ptá se jestli bude bojovat. Ten se jen znovu usměje a oznámí Jonahovi i přicházejícímu Daggerovi že už vyhrál. Potom se pozdraví s Půl-orkem jako dlouholetý kamarád a vyrazí směrem k Roadhousu zatímco půl-orkovi muži stěhují jeho náklad. Společnost se rozhodne přespat v horách. Dagger chce spát v bažině. Skupina o to hraje kostky. Několikrát. A potom se domlouvají jestli spát v kopcích nebo horách. A hrají o to kostky. Kostky se hrají i o to jestli spát v nebezpečné jeskyni nebo hledat dále. A nakonec jestli spát ve vybrané jeskyni nebo znovu v horách. Nakonec skupina bezpečně usne ve vybrané jeskyni.